ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig and the Order of the Cat
'Ludwig and the Order of the Cat '''is the fourth book in the Minecraftia series and the successor to Ludwig and the Five Heroes. It was released on June 11th, 2016. Synopsis ''It has been a long, stressful month for our wonderers. They have travelled far and wide, and have been given peace, but also tragedy, or so they thought. After discovering Ravenclaw has built an army, they soon theorize that Ravenclaw is convincing his army that Ludwig and his heroes are up to no good. Ludwig finds a new friend, and Ravenclaw soon realizes his group are outnumbered in terms of strength..." Plot Chapter 1: Three Men Down We were three men down. Thibo and Alex were missing, Witherstorm was dead, we were locked in a prison cell. "Ravenclaw, you gotta see this!" said a man. "What is it, Axel?" asked Ravenclaw. "Look at this loot! Diamond tools, diamond armor, horse armor, saddles, CDs, everything!" said Axel. "Yep, pretty amazing, right?" said Jude. "You will shut your mouth. Or. Else." said Ravenclaw. "Fine." said Jude. "Ravenclaw, the door's busted." said a man. "Seriously Ellis? Again?" said Ravenclaw. "Unfortunately." said Ellis. "Gargh. Make an iron one." said Ravenclaw. Ellis made an iron door and replaced it with the semi-broken wooden door. "Get to bed. Now!" said Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw left, and Ellis followed. "Guys, can you keep a secret?" asked Axel, whispering. "What is it?" asked SuperLaserGuy, whispering back. "I'm not really working for Ravenclaw. In fact, I hate him." Axel whispered back. "Well, we'll talk about it tomorrow." I said. We all went to bed. Axel followed Ravenclaw. Chapter 2: Unexpected Reunion We woke up the next morning to Ravenclaw's shouting. "BREAKFAST! BREAD AND WATER!" he yelled. We all got up and went to get breakfast. We came back and slowly chewed our bread and slowly sipped the water bottle. "Soon, you be meeting "THE ORDER OF THE CAT"!" yelled Ravenclaw. We didn't seem to care. 3 hours passed, and we heard blocks breaking. Two figures jumped into our cell room. Those two figures were none other than Thibo and Alex! "We're saved!" said Jude. "Not yet." said Thibo. "You guys are never gonna believe who we found!" said Alex. Another figure jumped into the cell room. It was... Witherstorm! But... How?! "Witherstorm?! How are you alive right now?!" I said in awe. "Well, let's just say Ellis is a bad shot." said Witherstorm. Everyone laughed. "We can't stay long." said Alex. "Yeah, we have to hide." said Thibo. He dug a trench under our cell and Alex and Witherstorm jumped in. He covered it up. "Good luck!" we heard Witherstorm say. Chapter 3: The Order of the Cat Two hours passed and Ravenclaw came in. "It's time to meet the Order." said Ravenclaw. "Do we have to?" asked Jude. He got hit with a stone sword by Ravenclaw. "Yes." he said. "Come on!" said Ellis. "Calm down, Ell." said Axel. "Fine." said Ellis. "Hurry the Nether up!" said Ravenclaw. He opened the cell door. We followed him to the Order's staff room. It was immense. It was a huge structure with a multi-colored carpet. It was about 50 blocks high and 100 blocks in length. It had a bed for each member and Precious sat on a black carpet. "You've met Ellis and Axel." said Ravenclaw. "Hey." said Axel. "These are Aaran, Adam, Ben, and Lukas." said Ravenclaw. We didn't say anything. Ravenclaw pushed us around until we got to the cell. He told us to get some sleep, or he would kill us. We listened to him and got some sleep. Chapter 4: Thibo's Plan We awoke the next morning. We got breakfast and went back to the cell. Thibo eventually came out of the hiding spot. "Guys, I have a plan. Meet me in the courtyard. 10 minutes." said Thibo. 10 minutes passed and we met up with Thibo in the courtyard. "Okay. Axel's the guy who hates Ravenclaw, right?" asked Thibo. "Yes." said SuperLaserGuy. "So, we get him to break the door, he distracts Ravenclaw, we get our stuff, we escape, he founds out the door broke, and Axel quickly escapes. We rush back home as soon as possible and let Axel join our team." said Thibo. "That is a terrible plan. I love it." I said. "So, we go to the cafeteria and ask Axel to be in on the plan." said Thibo. "Okay." I said. We went to the cafeteria, and walked up to Axel. "Hello." said Axel. "We need a massive favor." I said. "Anything's possible." said Axel. "Okay." I said. I told him the whole plan. "Okay. I'm in." said Axel. "That's fantastic!" I said. "See you at the cell." said Axel. We went back to the cell and Axel followed. "Okay. Here goes nothing." said Axel. He literally knocked the iron door down and freed us from the cell. We all escaped. "Hey, Ravenclaw." said Axel. "Hello." said Ravenclaw. He distracted him for a while, then told him about the door. "WHAT?!" yelled Ravenclaw. Axel quickly escaped. "AXEL!" yelled Ravenclaw. He followed. We eventually found horses and rode them to safety. Ravenclaw eventually lost us, and we were safe, or for now. Chapter 5: In Hiding We built a wooden hut outside of the jungle and placed beds and chests. "What a crazy day." said Axel. "Ludwig, how do we know this guy is legit? He could still be on Ravenclaw's side, right under our noses." said Thibo. "Hey! I saved your butts!" said Axel. "Yeah, show him some respect!" said Witherstorm. "Fine. But if we all die because of him, don't say I didn't warn you." said Thibo. "He won't do that." said Alex. "How do you know? Because he "helped" us?" asked Thibo. "Just get some rest." I said. We all got some rest. Chapter 6: Beyond the Jungle We awoke the next morning and set off to find home. Thibo was still cold and prickly towards Axel, and it didn't look like it was going to change any time soon. We eventually found a jungle. "These trees are enormous!" said SuperLaserGuy. "Yeah." said Jude. "We should stop for a rest!" said Witherstorm. "No." said Alex. "Why?" asked Witherstorm. "Because we're nearly there." I said. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me to wait a minute longer." said Witherstorm. "Guys, what's that?" asked Axel. We were soon enough looking at a temple made of mossy cobblestones. It wasn't that big, and kind of looked like sone sort of face. We knew how temples worked. They had treasure inside. "Let's get some treasure!" I said. "Yeah, treasure!" said Axel. We all went inside the temple. We knew from the look that it was full of traps. We could see dispensers, levers and tripwire hooks. It was very dark so we lit it up with some torches. We found a chest eventually. Axel opened it. "Emeralds, iron, gold, redstone, every ore but diamond." said Axel. "And there are some saddles and horse armor!" said Jude. "Yep." said Axel. We found another one. "Diamonds, a pumpkin, flint and steel and a cake!" I said. "CAKE?!" said Witherstorm. "Nuh uh uh." I said. I ate the cake. "Seriously dude?" said Witherstorm. We got the treasure and left the temple. Chapter 7: Found We found home! After days of endless walking, we found home! "YES! REAL FOOD!" yelled Axel. "Nuh uh uh." said a voice. Ravenclaw had found us. "Seriously?" said Axel. "You're a traitor, and you must die for it." said Ravenclaw. We all drew our swords. Ravenclaw got out a flint and steel and set the house on fire. "ARGH!!!" yelled SuperLaserGuy. "PANIC!PANIC!PANIC!PANIC!PANIC!PANIC-" yelled Witherstorm. "WITHERSTORM, CALM DOWN!" yelled Jude. I was the only smart person in this situation. I poured water all over the wooden structure, leaving only a few holes. I patched them up, and went outside where Ravenclaw was. Chapter 8: The Final Battle? "HAHA, LUDWIG! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" yelled Ravenclaw. He set the house on fire. I pulled a lever and water came spewing out of dispensers above the roof. The flames went out but everyone evacuated the building. "HEY RAVENCLAW! HOW ABOUT THIS?!" yelled Axel. He punched him in the face and ran off. I stabbed him with my sword and threw TNT at him. I was blasted away, but couldn't tell if it had actually worked. Chapter 9: The New Member We had saved the house and cleaned up the water mess. I patched up the hole from the TNT explosion and welcomed Axel to the team. "Welcome to our club!" said Witherstorm. He said it twice, actually. "Yeah. Welcome Axel." said Alex. "You're alright." said Thibo. "Guys, if we ever need to stop Ravenclaw, there are rumors about a secret organisation who are dedicated to stopping Ravenclaw. "We will go to them if we have to." I said. "Good." said Axel. And it was another happy ending. We had a new member and our lost ones came back. We still did not know whether Ravenclaw was dead or not. But we should not just assume. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *SuperLaserGuy1 *Juderonald *Witherstorm *Ravenclaw *Axel *Alex Sapre *Thibo1102 *Ellis *Aaran *Adam *Ben *Lukas *Precious Trivia *First appearance of The Order of the Cat. *First mention of the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation. *This was planned to be the final book in the Minecraftia series, until the admins of the ECC Wikia decided to continue it. *On the ECC Live Chat, Ludwig mentioned the possibility of releasing Ludwig and the Five Heroes and this in the same month. *It was originally going to come out on Witherstorm's birthday, but was delayed until May due to Ludwig encountering a problem with his computer. *Ludwig has confirmed that Thibo and Alex will appear in this book. He also confirms that Ludwig and the Order of the Cat will be published by the end of July. *This will have the longest wait between stories, with an exact total of 2 months and 1 week. *This is currently the shortest Minecraftia book, with only 9 chapters. Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Featured Articles Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Ludwig and the Order of the Cat Category:Books Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan